


Wahadło

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner siedzi w swoim pokoju, nie ma ochoty jeść z resztą kolacji. Jakiś czas później słyszy ciche pukanie – to Bertholdt przyszedł porozmawiać z nim na temat wydarzenia, które zbliża się wielkimi krokami, niepowstrzymane i niechciane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahadło

    Było już dość późno i większość przyszłych żołnierzy siedziała teraz w jadalni, jedząc kolację. Tylko ja zostałem w moim pokoju, nie chcąc widzieć się z innym w przeddzień tego, co miało się wydarzyć.  
    Już jutro ludzie, których zacząłem lubić, ponownie ujrzą górującego ponad murem ogromnego tytana.   
    Kolejna część planu zostanie wykonana.  
    Właśnie rozciągałem się na podłodze, kiedy usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
-    Reiner? Jesteś tutaj?  
-    Tak, jestem – odparłem, wstając. Podszedłem do drzwi i otworzyłem je.- Dlaczego po prostu nie wejdziesz, głuptasie?  
Bertholdt spojrzał na mnie dość mętnym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się tylko słabo w   
odpowiedzi. Przekroczył próg i usiadł na moim łóżku. Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi. Widać, że coś było nie tak. Coś go dręczyło, i to bardzo.  
Westchnąłem cicho. Chyba już się domyślałem, o co chodzi...  
Zamknąłem drzwi, podszedłem do niego i usiadłem obok. Bertholdt podciągnął kolana   
pod brodę i przygryzł lekko wargę.  
-    Chcesz pogadać?- zapytałem, a on skinął lekko głową.- Chodzi o jutro, prawda?  
-    Uhm...nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.  
-    Jeśli będziesz zaprzątał sobie tym głowę, zaczną coś podejrzewać!- upomniałem, starałem się mówić jak najciszej. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy ktoś nie czai się za ścianą.  
-    Wiem, staram się być taki, jak zawsze – powiedział szybko Bertholdt.- Zanim tutaj trafiliśmy, trzymaliśmy się razem...a tutaj...musieliśmy czasem się rozdzielać i...wiesz, poznaliśmy ich nieco bliżej, prawda?- Bertholdt spojrzał na mnie niewinnie.- Znamy ich coraz lepiej. Erena, Armina, Jeana, Marco, Conniego, Thomasa...ich wszystkich! Trochę...zbliżyliśmy się do nich...prawda?  
-    Nie możemy kierować się takimi uczuciami, Bertholdt – westchnąłem.- Jeśli będziesz tak robił, całe nasze starania pójdą na marne! Chyba tego nie chcesz, prawda?  
-    Oczywiście, że nie, ale...czy ty nie myślisz o nich jak o...no wiesz.- Bertholdt spuścił głowę.- Jak o przyjaciołach. Przecież nie są dla nas już kimś obcym! Zwierzali nam się, żartowaliśmy razem no i...przede wszystkim, spędziliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu...! Nic nie czujesz w związku z tym? Nie masz żadnych wahań co do naszego zadania?  
-    Bert – westchnąłem ciężko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś wyłączył tę część siebie? Masz UDAWAĆ ich przyjaciela, a nie być nim naprawdę! Dobrze wiesz, jak skończą się nasze starania, jeśli będziesz kierował się takim głupim przywiązaniem! Chcesz wiedzieć, jak ja sobie z tym radzę?  
-    Uhm...mhm.- Bertholdt skinął lekko głową.  
Podrapałem się po głowie, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać myśli w słowa.  
-    Przede wszystkim, staram się nie myśleć o wszystkich, jak o równych – mruknąłem.- Może i...faktycznie, polubiłem ich...faceci są zabawni, a dziewczyny ładne i sympatyczne, ale...wiesz no, koniec końców, oni nie są swoi, rozumiesz? Nie są kimś, dla kogo mógłbym ryzykować życie. Jedyną osobą, dla której jestem zdolny się poświęcić, jesteś ty, Bert.  
-    Eh?- Bertholdt spojrzał na mnie, jakby zaskoczony i zarumienił się lekko.  
-    Co się tak dziwisz?- mruknąłem, niezadowolony.- Przecież wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy! Siedzimy w tym bagnie oboje, po same uszy. Jesteś mi więc bliższy niż ktokolwiek inny i to na tobie najbardziej mi zależy. Myślałem, że czujesz to samo...  
-    O-oczywiście, że tak!- wykrzyknął.- Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny! Najważniejszy, na całym świecie! Tylko...- Bertholdt przygryzł wargę, jego oczy zaszkliły się delikatnie.- Tylko oni wszyscy...oni wszyscy czują do siebie to samo, co my do siebie, prawda? Nas także uważają za przyjaciół...próbują razem walczyć, również dla nas, a my...niwelujemy ich starania...  
-    Bert – westchnąłem, biorąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie i unosząc ją delikatnie.- Spójrz na mnie. Musisz przestać o nich myśleć, rozumiesz? Zapomnij, że cokolwiek cię z nimi łączy! Nie możesz być taki cholernie uczuciowy! Nie zawiedziesz mnie, prawda, Bert?  
Berthold nabrał powietrza do płuc i skinął głową, choć jego wzrok nadal wyrażał smutek.   
Było mi przykro z tego powodu. Cholernie przykro. Ja również polubiłem naszych kolegów, oczywistym było, że zbliżyliśmy się do siebie.  
    Ale ważniejsza od głupich przyjaźni była nasza misja.  
-    Przepraszam, Reiner – szepnął Bertholdt, ocierając rękawem oczy.- Nie chciałem psuć ci humoru. Trochę było mi ciężko na sercu, musiałem z kimś pogadać. No a...mogę tylko z tobą.  
-    W porządku, nie zepsułeś mi humoru.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do niego.- Bylebyś się przed nikim nie wygadał! Byłeś na kolacji?  
-    Tak, już zjadłem. Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś?  
-    Nie jestem głodny – skłamałem gładko.- Ktoś o mnie pytał?  
-    Nie, wszyscy są zajęci świętowaniem ukończenia szkoły. Chyba nawet nie zauważyli twojej nieobecności. Jean i Eren jak zawsze skupiają ich uwagę.  
-    Rozumiem.- Skinąłem głową i przetarłem dłońmi twarz.- To co, chyba położymy się spać? Lepiej wypocząć i przygotować się na jutro. Wiesz, co masz jutro robić, tak?  
-    Tak.- Bertholdt skinął głową.- Przypominam sobie od czasu do czasu wszystkie szczegóły.  
-    No dobrze.- Pokiwałem lekko głową i pogłaskałem go po policzku.- Połóż się już.  
-    Szkoda, że nie mogę spać z tobą...- mruknął Bertholdt, z westchnieniem opierając swoją głowę o moje ramię.- Naprawdę potrzebuję...twojej bliskości.  
Po krótkiej chwili zaskoczenia, objąłem go niepewnie. Od dłuższego już czasu nie   
mieliśmy okazji na jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny, poza krótkimi walkami między sobą podczas treningów.  
Kiedy Bertholdt objął mnie rękoma za szyję, trochę się spiąłem. Przełknąłem nerwowo   
ślinę, zerkając na zamknięte drzwi naszego pokoju.  
-    Bert, nie żebym cię odtrącał, ale...mimo wszystko, w każdej chwili ktoś tu może wejść.  
-    Ah, tak.- Bertholdt odsunął się ode mnie o kilka centymetrów.- Faktycznie. Przepraszam, zapomniałem się.  
Chociaż powiedział to, i tak wciąż mnie obejmował. Patrzyłem niepewnie na jego twarz.   
Wzrok miał spuszczony, ale po chwili uniósł go i spojrzał nieco wyżej, jakby na moje usta. Bez słowa znów przysunął się bliżej i pocałował mnie.  
Ile czasu minęło, kiedy ostatni raz czułem smak jego ust? Miałem wrażenie, że to była   
wieczność. Ich miękkość i delikatność, tak dobrze mi znane, teraz wydawały się jakby nowe. Jakbym dopiero teraz poznawał je.  
-    Bert...- szepnąłem, kiedy na moment oderwał się ode mnie i zamknął oczy.- Nie możemy...  
-    Jeszcze tylko odrobinę – mruknął, znów łącząc nasze usta.  
Westchnąłem lekko, nie potrafiąc mu się sprzeciwić. Przymknąłem oczy, odpowiadając na   
pocałunek. Przesunąłem dłonie na jego talię, a potem znów do góry, unosząc koszulę. Błądziłem nimi po jego plecach, badając na nowo zapomniane miejsca.  
-    Ktoś może tu wejść – wychrypiałem, siłą odsuwając głowę.  
-    Zablokujmy drzwi – szepnął Berthold.- Albo...przenieśmy się gdzieś, gdzie będziemy bezpieczni.  
-    Niby gdzie masz takie miejsce?- zapytałem, podczas gdy Berthold zaczął delikatnie obcałowywać moje policzki i brodę.  
-    Nie wiem...chociażby w lesie...  
-    Głupi! Zauważą nas!- parsknąłem cicho śmiechem, czując narastające podniecenie.- No już, uspokój się, Bert...to do ciebie niepodobne! Gdzie się podział mój uroczy, nieśmiały towarzysz niedoli?  
-    Cały czas jestem przy tobie...tylko mnie nie widzisz!- odparł jakby ze złością, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.  
-    Eh?- Spojrzałem na niego, zaskoczony.- O czym ty...?  
-    Ciągle spędzasz czas z tym głupim Jeanem, albo z Arminem! I non stop gapisz się na Christę!- Bert popchnął mnie na łóżko i usiadł na mnie.- Podrywasz prawie każdą dziewczynę tutaj!  
-    Co ty...? Żadnej nie podrywam!- wykrzyknąłem, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Przecież ja nawet nie znałem się na podrywaniu!- Owszem, są ładne, niektóre mają całkiem uroczą osobowość, ale żadna mnie nie interesuje! Jestem tu tylko dla ciebie!  
-    Wciąż tylko...!- Bertholdt umilkł nagle, patrząc na mnie dużymi oczami.- Dla...- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, widząc jego rumieńce.  
-    No, zejdź ze mnie. Naprawdę nie chcemy, żeby nas przyłapali, prawda?  
-    Zapomnij – mruknął Bertholdt.  
-    Co...?  
-    Teraz to już za późno, nie cofnę się!  
Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, Bert wpił się mocno w moje usta, jednocześnie   
podnosząc gwałtownie koszulkę, odsłaniając mój tors.  
-    Mbemt!- Moje słowa zostały oczywiście stłumione przez pocałunek. Kiedy spróbowałem odepchnąć mojego przyjaciela, ten chwycił mnie za nadgarstki i przyszpilił je do łóżka.  
Wbrew pozorom, Bert potrafił być silniejszy nawet ode mnie. A teraz właśnie   
prezentował swoją siłę.  
Miałem nadzieję, że nie zamierza mnie zgwałcić...  
Po nieudanych próbach, przestałem się wyrywać i zupełnie poddałem jego pieszczotom.   
Bert w końcu raczył odsunąć głowę, dzięki czemu mogłem nabrać porządnie powietrza, gdy tymczasem on zabrał się za całowanie mojej klatki piersiowej. Uwolnił również moje ręce, by zająć się ściąganiem moich spodni.  
-    Jeśli ktoś wejdzie, powiem, że mnie upiłeś – uprzedziłem.  
-    Możesz nawet powiedzieć, że zrobiłem to siłą.  
-    Nie uwierzą mi. Wyglądam na silniejszego, bo jestem szerszy od ciebie.  
-    No to pokażemy im, jak potrafimy walczyć.  
-    Wolałbym nie...  
Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze, kiedy Bert zaczął przygryzać moje sutki. Nie znosiłem   
tego, ale nie dlatego, że było to nieprzyjemne – bo przyjemne było, i to bardzo. Ale kiedy to robił, często reagował na sposoby, których powstydziłby się nie jeden facet.  
Zwłaszcza taki, jak ja.  
-    Bert...proszę cię...- mruknąłem.  
Jednak on już zupełnie mnie nie słuchał. Przesunął powoli językiem po moim brzuchu,   
zatrzymując się przy pępku i poświęcając mu nieco więcej uwagi. Jęknąłem cicho, starając się odsunąć jego głowę. Penis w moich spodniach napierał wręcz boleśnie na ich materiał. Przeklinałem się w myślach za te reakcje.   
Berthold w końcu zostawił moje czułe miejsce i, zsunąwszy mi spodnie i bieliznę do   
kolan, chwycił mojego penisa i, uniósłszy go ku górze, zaczął delikatnie całować i lizać moje jądra. Zacisnąłem szczękę, starając się nie wydobywać z siebie żadnych odgłosów. Bert najwyraźniej strasznie się wkręcił.  
Tylko ja znałem go tak dobrze.  
Ściskając lekko mojego członka przy nasadzie, zaczął przesuwać językiem wzdłuż całej   
jego długości, by po chwili possać czubek i powoli wsunąć go do ust. Stopniowo brał go coraz więcej. Czułem, jak prześlizguje się między jego wilgotnymi, gorącymi wargami, przesuwa się po podniebieniu i wewnętrznej stronie policzków, aż w końcu dochodzi do gardła, zatrzymuje się na moment, a potem wsuwa do niego, powoli i ostrożnie.   
    Chwyciłem za najbliższą poduszkę i przycisnąłem ją sobie do twarzy. Gdzie on, do cholery, się tego nauczył?!  
    Brakowało może kilkunastu sekund, żebym doszedł, kiedy Bertholdt wypuścił go z ust  i zaczął poruszać się na łóżku. Odsunąłem poduszkę, by na niego spojrzeć i ujrzałem, jak wstaje, by zdjąć spodnie. Po chwili znów usiadł na mnie, splunął na palce i sięgnął do swojego odbytu.  
-    Bert...posuwasz się za daleko...- wydyszałem.- Jeśli teraz ktoś wejdzie, nie będziemy mieli JAK się usprawiedliwić!  
-    Jutro i tak pewnie większość zginie...- mruknął Bert.- Albo będą tak zaaferowani, że szybko zapomną. Przestań panikować...  
-    Kim ty jesteś, do cholery?!- jęknąłem, znów kryjąc twarz w poduszce.- Nie znam cię...nie znam cię...nie wiem, kim jesteś!  
Bertholdt zupełnie mnie ignorował. Chwycił mojego członka i naprowadził go sobie do   
jego wilgotnej, ciasnej dziurki. Jęknąłem głośno, kiedy zaczął powoli się na niego nabijać. Kiedy już był już w nim w całości, Bert położył dłonie na mojej klatce piersiowej i zaczął powoli unosić się i opadać.  
Nie odsuwałem poduszki od twarzy. Za żadne skarby bym tego nie zrobił. Po pierwsze   
dlatego, że nie chciałem patrzeć na to, jak ktoś tu wchodzi i gapi się na nas w szoku, a potem biegnie po żołnierzy. A po drugie...  
Jeśli teraz na niego spojrzę, z pewnością dojdę.  
-    Reiner...- szepnął Bert, przyspieszając.- Bardzo...mi tego brakowało, wiesz?  
-    Nie mów takich tekstów w takiej chwili!- wydyszałem, czując, że moja twarz zaczyna płonąć.  
-    Ale to prawda...kocham cię, Reiner. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. Nigdy, nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj!  
Nie odpowiedziałem, nie wiedząc jakich słów powinienem użyć. Przecież to oczywiste, że   
nigdy go nie zostawię.   
Zostawić go, to jak popełnić samobójstwo.  
-    Kocham cię, Bert – szepnąłem, chociaż przez poduszkę raczej nie mógł mnie usłyszeć.  
Ścianki jego odbytu zaczęły zaciskać się co chwila, na brzuchu poczułem coś lepkiego.   
Wyglądało na to, że Berthold doszedł bezgłośnie. Tylko on potrafił takie magiczne rzeczy, zazdrościłem mu tego. Kiedy przyspieszył, poczułem, że i ja zaczynam dochodzić. Odruchowo zgiąłem kolana i, podpierając się stopami, sam zacząłem poruszać biodrami, chcąc przyspieszyć jeszcze bardziej.  
Doszedłem, jęcząc głośno w poduszkę, którą przycisnąłem do twarzy z całych sił.   
Berthold opadł na mnie i zabrał mi ją, by mnie pocałować.  
-    Bert...- wydyszałem.- Proszę...  
-    Tak, wiem – mruknął.- Już schodzę.  
Nie mogłem uwierzyć w nasze szczęście. Kiedy, wytarty i ubrany, siedziałem na swoim   
łóżku, gapiąc się tępo w ścianę przede mną, myślałem tylko o tym, że to niemożliwe, iż właśnie uprawialiśmy seks w naszym pokoju, który należał również do dwóch innych chłopaków, których często odwiedzali jeszcze inni chłopacy, zabierający ze sobą jeszcze innych.  
Przecież to miejsce było niczym otoczona murami wioska, do której usilnie starali się   
wejść tytani...   
-    Coś nie tak?- zapytał Bert, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
-    Nie, skąd – bąknąłem.  
-    Powinniśmy się położyć, Reiner.  
-    Ah tak?  
-    Jutro czeka nas ci・ki dzie・・westchnｹｳ Berthold, wstajｹc. Spojrzaｳ na mnie, pochyliｳ si・i pocaｳowaｳ mnie lekko w policzek.- Dobranoc, Reiner.  
-    Mhm.  
-    ...serio, następnym razem po prostu go zatłukę!- usłyszałem głos Erena, który właśnie otworzył drzwi naszego pokoju i wszedł do środka w towarzystwie Armina, Conniego i Thomasa.- Oh, to wy.- Spojrzał najpierw na mnie, a potem na Bertholdta.- Nie uwierzycie, co powiedział mi Jean! Zaraz, chwila...oh, idziecie już spać?  
-    Tak, jesteśmy trochę zmęczeni – wyjaśnił Berthold, uśmiechając się do nich lekko.  
Wyłączyłem się zupełnie, bez słowa kładąc do łóżka. Nakryłem się kocem i odwróciłem o ściany, gapiąc się na nią uważnie.  
To się nie działo naprawdę.  
Nigdy w to nie uwierzę.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanko jest stare, pisane jeszcze zanim przeczytałam w mandze fragment, w którym Reiner i Bert porywają Erena, także zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to raczej Reiner powinien mieć wahania... No ale co tam xD Opowiadanko się narodziło, więc już je zostawię ^^


End file.
